DE 10 2009 021 469 A1 shows a sensor bearing unit comprising a rolling bearing having a sensor housing, which is arranged on a bearing ring and has an integrated sensor device for detecting bearing operating states. The sensor housing is designed as an adapter ring resting against a free circumferential surface or end face of a bearing ring. The sensor device can have a sensor for force measurement, for example, said sensor being arranged on the inside of an adapter ring leg resting against an end face of the outer bearing ring.
DE 102 50 340 A1 describes a force-measuring bearing designed as a rolling bearing and having a bearing component made of steel. The bearing component can be designed as a bearing ring of a radial rolling bearing or a bearing washer of an axial rolling bearing. A strain gauge designed as a thick film is fused onto the steel component in a common operation with or in separate working steps from the heat treatment of the steel. The strain gauge can be arranged in a circumferential groove of the bearing ring or on an end or outer circumferential surface of the bearing washer.
DE 42 18 949 A1 contains a rolling bearing having a force-measuring device. The force-measuring device is designed as a force-measuring film and can be connected directly to one of the bearing rings or connected indirectly to the rolling bearing via an intermediate member.
DE 10 2006 021 707 A1 shows a bearing arrangement comprising a spindle supported by means of rolling bearings and a piezoelectric sensor surrounding a spindle journal of the spindle in an annular manner. The sensor is used to measure axial loads acting on the rolling bearing.
The disadvantage with the available force-measuring systems based on strain gauges is that they have only limited suitability for use in screw drive bearings since they generally require a large amount of installation space and do not allow a sufficiently large clearance for the screw drive. Although piezoelectric-based rings for force measurement which require little installation space and are suitable for screw drive bearings in terms of diameter are known, they are not suitable in this form for static measurements.